Vampires and Slayers
by spikeshunny
Summary: Set 20 years in the future! Wes and Giles head the watchers council. Spike sired Buffy and she liked it!They went AWOL and Angel was sent to find them, Buffy is still having prophetic dreams about a new big bad which involves Dru & Darla.
1. Default Chapter

Vampires & Souls  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy are gods!  
  
Feedback: Hell yeah, I crave it!   
  
Storyline: Set 20 years in the future things have changed the scooby gang is still here, Giles and Wesley now run The watchers council. Angel agreed to join the council with most of his group.  
  
Giles sighed and sat back in his chair. He swung backwards on the reclining chair his thoughts wondering to his favourite slayer. He worried about her but she could take care of herself. So much had changed in 20 years and to think this girl was destined to die at 16 years old. The phone interrupted his thoughts and he smiled as he leaned over his desk to pick the receiver up. Her regular weekly call always cheered him up she didn't ring as often now that she was married with children.  
  
She laughed while re-telling a story about her youngest daughter. Giles smiled inwardly it was good to hear her laugh even though he never thought she would make it out of the hellmouth alive. Life had dealt her a cruel blow finding out she was the key to alternate universe, and everything that she thought was her life was magically envisioned.  
  
They said their goodbyes and Giles replaced the receiver with a tear in his eye. He loved her like a daughter. Giles looked up from his desk when he heard the door open. Wesley entered with various chronicles in his hand, he revelled in his new position. He loved studying prophecies it was all he ever knew.  
  
"Rupert, I think I have found a solution to the little problem we were dealing with "He leaned forward and placed the book on the table. He pointed to a particular entry.  
  
"You see, here where it says the first evil would be conquered. And then a master would rise from the ashes"  
  
Wesley stared at Giles as his eyes widened. He sighed and pulled the book towards himself to get a better view.  
  
"B-But we defeated the first 20 years ago, And Buffy retired I'm not sure I can pull her back from that she sacrificed a hell of lot"  
  
"I do understand, but we do need to find her, have you any idea of where she is? "  
  
Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"The last I heard from her she was in Rome"  
  
Wesley silently stamped his foot this was so like Buffy to ignore the rules.  
  
"Well, we need to find her"  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and her stepped in looking at the two Englishmen. They smiled cunningly at him and he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Angel, I'm so glad you're here we have a job for you "Giles smirked as he stood up from the table.  
  
Buffy stood out on the Cobble Street watching the full moon disappear behind the misty clouds. She loved Europe in fact she never wanted to leave, she didn't have to look out for Dawn she was married with beautiful children. And she wasn't the slayer anymore. Giles and Wesley had control of the Watchers council with help from Willow and Xander.  
  
She sighed as the moon materialised from behind the clouds. She felt strong arms circling her waist and she leaned back into the broadness of his chest. He kissed her neck and she smiled. She turned around to face him looking deep into her lover's eyes. He eyes glinted with happiness and he kissed her softly on the lips and as the kiss deepened she heard him groan in her mouth.  
  
"I love you "She whispered against his neck her breath causing a shiver down his spine.  
  
"I love you back, I always will" he brushed her lips with his own slowly tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. Her hands raised to the nape of his neck and pulled his head forward the kiss grew urgent. He moved his hands to rest on her petite hips.  
  
She broke away panting her green eyes searching his in the moonlight.  
  
"You still love me, after all these years? "  
  
"Luv, you're my mate till you get bored "Spike held his tiny slayer in his arms still finding it unbelievable that she chose him.  
  
Buffy's eyes flashed yellow in anger the ridges on her forehead protruding.  
  
"Spike, don't joke I will never get bored of you. How could I get bored of sire "She smiled innocently.  
  
Angel stepped off the plane and inhaled the French air. It had been a while since he had been to Europe. It was nearing dawn he needed to find shelter, and then he would look for them.  
  
Buffy stretched against the headboard and snuggled closer to Spike. Spike smiled and held her closer wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. They both silently fell to sleep. Spike could feel shift her weight in the bed restlessly he opened one eye and saw the pain on her face. He leaned over and caressed her cheek.  
  
Buffy felt the calming caress and woke up. She opened her eyes and stared into her the familiar blue depths. "Spike, I had a slayer dream. We need to go back "  
  
"Are you sure, I could persuade you..." Spike moved his hand down the slim of her arm sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Spike "She whispered the cold airs fanning his cheek. He sighed and sat up.  
  
"Okay, So are you gonna tell me what the dream was about? "  
  
Buffy sat up next to Spike and wiped the hair away from her face. He moved his hand to rub the bottom of her back.  
  
"She takes control of the watcher council and opens up a new hellmouth" She started to gulp air that wasn't really needed.  
  
"Who does pet?"  
  
"Drusilla and Darla was there "  
  
Spike sat back and leant his head against the headboard of the bed. Buffy leant back with him and massaged his thigh.  
  
It had been a while since he thought of Drusilla, Buffy was all he thought about. He had loved her from a far for so long.  
  
Buffy nodded she looked towards the ceiling.  
  
"But, we don't have to go yet lover" Buffy smiled and pulled Spike down with her. The neighbour grimaced hearing the familiar giggling and moans from next door.  
  
Buffy stopped giggling and placed both hands on Spike's face. Moving her thumb back and forth across his cheek.  
  
"I love you, don't ever forget that "  
  
"Luv, you're saying it like it's our last time together "  
  
Buffy looked away, he always knew what she was thinking. She sighed.  
  
"The dream it showed me something. And I've had the best time with you "  
  
Spike started to panic she had seen something in her dream.  
  
"I am not gonna let anything happen to you. You are my un- life. Don't you ever forget that "  
  
Buffy smiled when his eyes flashed yellow, Years before when they first met those it eyes had scared her but did intrigue her. She had been so scared about being a vampire it had been her worst nightmare now living without him would become her greatest fear.  
  
"Aw, Is my big bad is getting all possessive?"  
  
"Bloody hell, you're a silly chit"  
  
"You know, I will never know these little weird names. You're so bleeding English"  
  
Spike laughed spending 20 years in the same company. She picked up his mannerisms. Buffy patted his leg and stood up walking towards the window. She sighed when he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her chest.  
  
"I have to ring Giles, tell him we're coming back" She left his embrace reluctantly and walked over to the phone.  
  
Spike pouted and released his arms from Buffy's waist. Buffy smiled and blew him a kiss. She dialled the number for the watcher's council and gave the password.  
  
Giles looked up when his phone rang no one rang him this late. He picked up the receiver and grinned instantly when he heard her voice. He listened intently to her relaying her dream.  
  
Buffy nodded to the orders given by Giles she then placed the receiver back in its cradle and sat down. Spike walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"What's up luv?"  
  
"We're being picked up"  
  
He looked confused and raised his eyebrow and tilted his head.  
  
"Yeah, by who?"  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike and inwardly cringed he was so gonna hate this idea. She sighed and put a hand on his arm.  
  
"Angel "she whispered hoping he didn't hear her, but she knew better he was a vampire after all.  
  
"Bloody poof, I do not need a babysitter " Spike stood up and paced angrily.  
  
"Spike, what is the matter? "  
  
"Why does Giles, have to send him. I mean it's not like we can't look after ourselves "he stood in front of the window the moonlight shining on his platinum hair.  
  
"Aw, is my Big Bad all jealous?" Buffy pouted jokingly.  
  
"Buffy, he was your first love, but I do hope I will be your last "he returned her gaze.  
  
"Spike, I will always think of Angel fondly. I will always love him." Spike sucked in his breath it sounded different when she said it. He turned back to the window his shoulders hunched over.  
  
"But "She walked over and turned him around to face her.  
  
"I am in love with my vampire "She held his cheek in the palm of her hand slowly caressing his cheekbone.  
  
"Come on, you softie it's time to go "Buffy walked towards the centre of the room and packed her things and sighed.  
  
"Time to go back to reality" she thought. 


	2. The Journey Home

Disclaimer, See Chapter 1  
  
Summary Buffy and Spike are together and they have been AWOL for a while. Angel has been sent to find them. Giles and Wesley take care of the new watcher's council. Buffy has been having prophetic dreams concerning Dru & Darla. Oh and did I mention Buffy's a vamp.  
  
Buffy leaned back against the wall as Spike leant down and kisses the scar that was now visible on her neck. Buffy squealed and then sighed. He broke away much to Buffy's reluctance her head was now resting on his shoulder. Buffy lifted her head and kissed Spike his lips moulded perfectly on her own the kiss deepened as he moved his hands down the small of her back pushing her forward into his embrace.  
  
Angel stood their shell-shocked. He knew they went away together, but to actually see it with his own eyes. Spike broke the kiss and smiled at her she smiled back and tilted her head. His mouth advanced down to the creamy white skin of her neck. Spike bit into Buffy's neck and heard her sigh as his fangs pierced the neck with a solid crunch he let her blood slip passed his lips and down his throat.  
  
Angel gasped and vamped out with anger and ran. Spike In turn exposed his neck to let Buffy lean down. Buffy's fangs pierced his neck and Spike groaned with pleasure. Buffy drank long and deep until Spike pulled away abruptly. She blinked her eyes and saw Spike being kicked repeatedly on the ground  
  
Buffy screamed for her mate and then growled her eyes flashed yellow in anger. She pounced forward kicking Spikes attacker in the back he grunted and fell to the side of Spike. Buffy leant down and held Spike up checking for any major wounds. She kissed his forehead until she realised the person she kicked started groaning.  
  
She blinked and stared at Spike who in turn stared wide-eyed. Buffy picked up Spike and leant down and turned the attacker over.  
  
She gasped as she recognised the familiar dark hair and brown eyes. She stood back and her hand flew to her mouth. Spike stood up clutching his stomach, he stood next to Buffy and squinted his eyes in scrutiny.  
  
Buffy leant down and grabbed Angel by his collar. Angel looked at Buffy in her eyes and noticed something different.  
  
"Angel, What the hell do you think you were playing at attacking Spike?" Buffy stared into her former lover's eyes.  
  
"H-he bit your neck I saw him" Angel pointed venomously to Spike who was standing beside Buffy. Buffy interlaced her fingers with Spike and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Angel, I'm with Spike now. I love him and I decided eight months ago. I wanted to live forever, with Spike"  
  
Angel opened his eyes wide when he realised what she was telling him. He stood up and rubbed his back.  
  
"What do you mean? You actually like being a vampire?"  
  
Buffy rubbed her temple this was just the beginning, she looked over at Spike who smiled encouragingly. She grinned back and inhaled.  
  
"Angel, when the last prophecy was fulfilled. We decided we needed a break. And on that break I never wanted to lose Spike I would die without him"  
  
She waited for the angry reaction she was expecting. Angel turned to Spike and walked towards him.  
  
"You knew the involvement. Why did you do this she was supposed to live a normal life?" Angel threw his arms in the air in exasperation.  
  
Spikes jaw clenched in frustration, he knew that. He hadn't wanted to but she was so bloody insistent.  
  
"Listen poof, it was not my decision to make. I love Buffy I would do anything for her. But she was never destined to live a normal life. And the sooner you realise that the better "  
  
Buffy crossed her arms across her chest and looked up.  
  
"Look, let's not get a head of ourselves. I made a decision I wanted to be with Spike, you and everyone else will just have to get used to it "  
  
Buffy turned to Spike who had started grinning she smiled back and shushed him.  
  
"Honey, come on we're gonna miss the plane"  
  
Spike dutifully followed Buffy to the foyer of the airport. Angel stood there gobsmacked Giles was not to like this situation by the looks of it no- one knew.  
  
Buffy stopped and turned around.  
  
"Angel, are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come with"  
  
Angel stood up and looked toward the skies and sighed this was certainly gonna be a long flight.  
  
Buffy sighed and leaned into Spike resting her head on his shoulder. Spike smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Love you Spike "Buffy mumbled into his shoulder She snuggled in closer allowing his forearm to curl around her shoulder. Her hand splayed across his chest as if she was marking her territory.  
  
"Luv, you awake?" Spike whispered in her hair. Buffy yawned and stretched blinking her eyes open.  
  
"Honey, now is not the time. And anyway Angel is on this plane and it would be just to wiggy "  
  
Spike giggled and pulled her closer.  
  
"No luv, I was gonna ask you about how you feel going back to see the watcher?"  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and blew out a breath. She sat up and grabbed Spike's hand and laced her fingers with his.  
  
"Well I want to see my friends and Giles, but things have changed in the past year. I know they are gonna take it badly" Buffy looked at Spike looking for any expression in his clear blue eyes.  
  
"Buffy, I need to ask you this. Do you regret anything in the past year " Buffy sat up and turned round to find Angel asleep in the chair behind them.  
  
"I haven't lived my own life since I was 16, being the slayer meant I had to think of others before myself, when all the stuff with Angel happened I lost my heart. And when you came along and you we're with me you didn't leave. I wanted to be with you and had feelings for you but I listened to other people instead of my heart. I love you Spike with all my un-beating heart "  
  
Buffy smiled as Spike closed his eyes she placed her thumb on his face caressing his cheekbone.  
  
"Spike, this is gonna be hard. You know that especially with Xander "  
  
Spike lifted her free hand and kissed her knuckle "Luv, I loved from the moment we first met, Do you really think the whelp will change that"  
  
"I thought so, I do love my Big Bad" Buffy smiled and snuggled back into Spike's embrace.  
  
Angel opened his eyes and sighed they did truly love each other, and as much as it hurt him to accept it he knew her life was now with Spike.  
  
The car sped along the highway with the three occupants who had a history between them. Angel kept his eye on the road as Spike stared out of the window, Buffy had started to tap her fingers on her knees in anticipation. She leant forward and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and whispered in his ear. They both giggled and she kissed him on his neck where she had claimed him.  
  
Angel stared out into the road ahead he hated this. "Do they think I'm stupid I can hear them. I'm a vampire for god's sake"  
  
The city limits came into view and he silently thanked the powers. He turned his head towards Spike who now had Buffy resting her head on his shoulder. He turned off the main street and up a dirt road path. The car stopped in front of the large iron gates, the car slowly picked up pace until it came in front of the palatial home that masqueraded as the watchers council.  
  
Angel leaned down towards the red panel and waited the red beam flicking across his eyes to un-lock the door. Buffy squeezed Spike's hand suddenly getting nervous, Spike smiled and kissed her nose.  
  
They came towards a large oak door. Angel knocked and waited for the answer he received and walked in. Buffy halted from walking through the door not ready to see the watcher. Spike noticed her reluctance squeezed her hand and the lead the way through the big oak door.  
  
Giles was sat behind his desk when he heard the knock, he was aware that they were on there way from various contacts. His heart was beating fast she was the closest thing he had to a daughter. He stood from his desk took a deep breath and waited.  
  
Angel came the through the door first and sat down. The blonde vampire walked through the threshold reluctantly pulling the former slayer, she lifted her head to meet Giles's gaze, and their eyes locked and Giles walked around his desk and smiled he held out his arms. Buffy returned her grin and ran into his arms. Spike sat down, awaiting for the barrage of questions that would eventually come. He looked to his left to see Angel staring at him. Spike raised his scarred eyebrow and clicked his tongue. Angel rolled his eyes and sank further into his chair. 


End file.
